1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a latch connector, in which a first connector is provided with a pair of latches adapted to connect the first connector to a second connector and to remove the engaging relation therebetween.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional latch connector is constituted such that a latch 1 as shown in FIG. 6 is mounted on each lateral end portion of a first connector 2 and is pivotably supported by a shaft 3 for pivotal movement in opposite directions. The arrangement is such that when each latch 1 is pivoted in an opening direction, a lower claw 6 of the latch 1 is brought into engagement with one of a pair of hooks 7 disposed on opposing lateral ends of a second connector 4 from thereunder to realize a connecting relation between the first and second connectors 2 and 4. When the latch 1 is pivoted in a closing direction when the first and second connectors 2 and 4 are in their connecting relation, the engagement between the lower claw 6 and the hook 7 is removed. At the same time, the lower claw 6 of the latch 1 pushes against a pressure receiving portion 8 formed of a head portion of the hook 7 and, as a reaction thereto, a force for separating the first and second connectors 2 and 4 is exerted against the first and second connectors 2 and 4 in order to remove the connecting relation. To realize the connecting relation again from such disconnected state, the latch 1 is first pivoted in the closing direction as shown by solid lines in FIG. 6(B) to release the lower claw 6 so that the claw 6 does not interfere with the hook 7. Then, the first connector 2 is pushed into the second connector 4. During the course of this pushing-in operation, the upper claw 5 is urged against the pressure receiving portion 8 to cause the latch 1 to be pivoted in the opening direction. As a result, an automatic engagement is achieved between the lower claw 6 and the hook 7.
In the conventional connector, whenever the first connector 2 is pushed into the second connector, it is required to check whether or not each latch 1 is positioned in the closing position. In the event the latch 1 is positioned in the opening position as indicated by broken lines in FIG. 6(B), it is necessary to manually move the latch 1 back to the closing position as indicated by the solid lines and thereafter, the first connector 2 can be pushed into the second connector 4.
The reason is as follows. If it is attempted to push the first connector 2 into the second connector 4 when the latch 1 is already in the opening position as shown in FIG. 6(A), the lower claw 6 interferes the pressure receiving portion 8 and a reverse force for pivoting the latch 1 in the opening direction about the shaft 3 is generated to create a dead lock state (a state in which the first connector 2 cannot be pushed into the second connector 4).
For example, when the first connector 2 is pushed into the second connector 4 while the pair of latches are held with fingers, the latches 1 can be pivoted into the closing positions. However, when the upper claws 5 are urged against the pressure receiving portions 8 such that a force is produced which would normally cause pivoting of the latches 1 in the opening direction, the pivotal movement of the latch 1 in the opening direction can be disturbed by the force of the finger holding the latch 1, with the result that the aforementioned connecting relation is not obtained.
The features of a latch connector of this type reside in the fact that the first and second connectors can be automatically locked by pushing the first connector into the second connector without holding the latches. However, the conventional latch connector has the disadvantage that when the first connector is pushed into the second connector without noticing the fact that the latches are already disposed in the opening position, the connecting relation is unobtainable for the aforementioned reasons. The conventional latch connector also has the disadvantage that whenever the first connector is pushed into the second connector, it is necessary to check whether the latches are in the closing positions and to correct the attitudes of the latches (i.e. to bring the latches back into the closing positions) if they are not.